Summer with you
by andiolson7
Summary: This is my first fic about Sgt. Frog. It's a Gironatsu fanfiction. Summer is here and Natsumi is the only member of the Hinata family (including the frogs) who is not in a relationship Wait... Did I say the only one? Read for more! More chapters are going to be uploaded. Comment please, I appreciate it to improve!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The start**

It was a hot summer afternoon. Giroro was sitting in near the campfire, roasting some sweet potatoes. Natsumi have just arrived from college, really excited to start the vacations. For a minute, she was kind of sad, she recently broke up with Saburo and she didn't know what she was going to do this summer. _Saburo and I had planned a lot of things… and now it's over_. Natsumi sighed. But then, the smell of roasted sweet potatoes made her really hungry, so she went right away to her back yard, where Giroro made his home.

-Hi, Giroro! Smells really good here

-Hey… – Giroro said in a low voice

-May if I join you?

-No, of course not, you are always welcomed here, with me, even inside the tent… ehem – Giroro coughed

Luckily for Giroro, Natsumi was so hungry that she didn't hear the last part of the conversation, so she just sat down near him, in fact, really close to him. _I like being near him_ thought Natsumi. _It makes me feel comfortable, I don't know why._

-How are you dealing with the… you know… that stupid boy who used to date you? – asked shyly Giroro trying to break the ice.

-Saburo you mean? Well, he's not stupid. Oh, you know what, in fact, yes he is! He is a completely jerk, you know that now he is dating the girl wit whom he cheated on me? And that was only a week ago. I'm so embarrassed, he makes me feel embarrassed. That jerk! I'm going to kill him…

-May I offer some help? – said Giroro with a creepy look while holding a gun.

-What?! Hahahahaha. Giroro, I didn't mean that, I was talking metaphorically.

-Oh – said Giroro a bit disappointed – Well, you deserve a better man, Natsumi, just don't be sad.

Natsumi sighed deeply. _It's not all about him. It's just, everybody home is so happy in a relationship_ thought Natsumi.

-What's the matter? – asked Giroro holding her hand.

 _What?! What am I doing?_ Giroro thought while blushing.

Natsumi wasn't bothered by that, and calmly explained to him her problem:

-Well, I know that you will not understand that, because you're a though frog and a soldier but… I'm jealous that everyone in this house is happy in a romantic relationship but me. Look, Tamama and Keroro, Fuyuki and Momoka, Dororo and Koyuki… Even Kururu has Mois! And me? What am I going to do thissummer? Everyone will spent it with their loves, of course.

-Ehem… Not everyone is in a relationship here. And, when Kururu started dating Moi?

-A year ago? Giroro where have you been? – asked Natsumi – And yes, I'm the one alone. Even you have someone, Giroro.

-What?! Since when?

-Keroro told me that when you went to Keron last month was to visit Pururu.

-Yes! It was for that, because she is pregnant…

WHAT?! – Natsumi interrupted him – How? For how long? It's a boy, a girl? Well, I mean a frog or a…

-Natsumi, calm down please - said Giroro blushing – she is pregnant of my brother. Were you thinking that seriously?

-Oh… Well, that's a relief

-Why?

-Because that means that you won't be leaving to Keron

 _Why I said that?_ Natsumi thought almost blushing.

-I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I have something to do here – Giroro was thinking of Natsumi, of course.

-Yes, the invasion. Is this the only thing that keeps you here, isn't it?

Giroro blushed and blushed. _Should I tell her why I'm staying here?_

-Well, I suppose, I don't know, I feel well here, with you… I mean, with all of you.

-Yes, I feel well with you too.

Like always Natsumi didn't hear the last part, luckily for Giroro, again. Giroro was overwhelmed. Did he hear right? Natsumi was OK with him?

-You know, maybe we can spend the summer together, as none of us is in a relationship.

 _Natsumi, what is happening to you?_ Thought Natsumi.

 _Is this really happening?_ thought Giroro. _Maybe it's a trap from Keroro. Nah I bet he's with Tamama right now doing, I don't know. Well, then, if it's not a trap, what do I say? The invasion or Natsumi?_ He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew exactly what to do, but the rational Giroro was struggling with the emotional one.

-Giroro? – asked Natsumi worriedly as seeing Giroro more red than usual.

-Yes! Yes! We're spending the summer together!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Vacations**

The Keroro Platoon was in the meeting room. Giroro was daydreaming about the special summer that he was going to spend with his Natsumi, Tamama was daydreaming too about his Sargent, Dororo was hanging from the ceiling, Kururu was asleep and Mois was writing down the speech that Keroro was giving to the Platoon.

-My fellow comrades! Tomorrow officially starts the summer, a precious time of the year when schools close and pools open. This year, due to the lack of funds, we are going to take all the summer for ourselves. I think that we need a well-deserved rest. Moreover, it seems that when students go back to school in September, they are all more excited, so we're doing the same! Good vacations everyone!

-But, wait! – Giroro shouted – what about the invasion?

-Here we go. Mr. Invasion please… relax a little bit! It's an order from your superior!

-But…

-No buts, Giroro! It's not my fault that you are alone, but everyone in this room wants to spent some time with our toys… I mean boyfriends/girlfriends, whatever.

At this moment, Kururu woke up and interfered, with a naughty look:

-In fact, boss, I think that Giroro already has someone… Kukukukukuku

Giroro blushed immensely when Kururu put on a screen what happened the day before in the backyard.

-Well, well... – said Keroro – Mr. Invasion has a girlfriend, and a Pekoponian, the enemy no less. You're a naughty boy, Giroro…

-Shut up! She's not my girlfriend and I said yes to support her!

-Because you care about here – teased Tamama

-And what if I care about her? – confessed Giroro with a gun in his hand

-Then you have to make a choice, the invasion or Natsumi – said Kururu

-Just LEAVE ME ALONE! – shouted Giroro

-Well, you have the summer to decide what to do. Sincerely, I don't care if we give up on the invasion – concluded Keroro.

 **Meanwhile, in Natsumi's room…**

 _Oughhh! I don't know why I said that to Giroro. It seemed that I was flirting with him. How embarassed I am! But… he said yes! Why? Does he feel sad for me? Has he feelings for me? Naah, what a nonsense… Or maybe not. Oh, I don't know_. Natsumi was thinking very hard.

 **In the backyard…**

 _Why am I so worried? Keroro gave me an order, I cannot reject that. And if someone says something to me, I can defense myself saying that I was following a command from a superior._

 _In fact, I want to spend this summer with her! Yes, of course. I love her! She's my favorite person in the world… I'm sickly sweet. I need to behave like a soldier. But, if I can gain my warrior's love… In fact, love is like a war, isn't it? Well, then I'm going to win this battle! But first, I need to be human or Natsumi and I will have to stay all the summer here at home and I want her to have the best summer ever!_

So Giroro decided to visit Kururu.

-Hey, Kururu, I need your help…

Giroro was petrified, Kururu and Mois were kissing, really passionately.

-Oh, Giroro, it's you – said Kururu like if nothing was happening.

Mois got dressed, well, she put on her shirt and Kururu headed to his chair.

-What do you need, Giroro? – said Kururu with a smile.

 _Love is transforming this jerk_ thought Giroro.

-I need to be human

-Oh, to satisfy your princess? – said Kurur teasingly

-Yes… I mean, no! To go outside with her , like I was normal

-Oh, you want to date her… How sweet of you, Giroro. I've never expected you in that way! I'll help you, because you caught me in a good mood – Kururu glimpsed at Mois.

 _Oh, boy! They just did it and almost in front of me_. Giroro was a bit surprised, in fact.

-Here you are, this is pill that will make you Pekoponian. The effect lasts for twenty four hours, so I'll give you three pill boxes.

-Thank you, Kururu. I really appreciate it

-Don't be soft with me, anything for my guinea pig!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Busted**

It was very early in the morning and Giroro was outside his tent, in a cinderblock. He was thinking about those pills that will transform him into a pekoponian. _Am I disposed to betray Keron? Transforming into a Pekoponian isn't an order from Keroro. Did I love Natsumi so deeply? She's my enemy, but… those eyes, her hair, her warrior spirit… Giroro sighed. So many virtues. Well, I think that I'm going to try it during the summer. I have about three months to make a decision, Natsumi or the invasion, like Kururu said in the meeting_.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a ship that has come out from the house. It was Keroro's. Apparently he and Tamama were heading off to some strange planet full of sweets and cola.

"Bye Giroro, we'll be back soon! Enjoy your love summeeeeer!" said Keroro while the ship was moving away.

"What a jerk" said Giroro laughing.

"Morning Giroro!" said Natsumi from her window.

"M…morning Natsumi!"

"Wanna have breakfast with me? As we said we're spending the summer together I thought that we might talk before…"

 _Wait, was Natsumi blushing?_ thought Giroro. _Naah, it may be the heat. It's early in the morning, though, and… Never mind_.

"Yes, let's have breakfast"

 **Inside the Hinata household, in the living room…**

In the couch there was a blonde guy, a little older than Natsumi, about twenty five years old (Natsumi was twenty in the moment, notice she came back from college).

He was wearing a red T-shirt, with a skull printed on it and a green military pants. He was well-built, tanned and her eyes were a mix between grey and blue, it was difficult to know exactly what their color was.

Natsumi entered into the living room, wearing a pink top and shorts.

"Girorooooooo" Natsumi screamed when he saw the man on her couch.

"I'm right here, no need to scream, Natsumi" said Giroro unusually calmed.

"How?! What?!"

"Well, you said to spend the summer together, so I thought that this might help"

 _He is really handsome_ thought Natsumi. _Maybe this was a good idea_.

"Well, the Corporal of the Keroro Platoon decided to become a human no less" teased Natsumi.

"We… I… Keroro gave us vacations, so this summer we could say that I'm not an invader" said Giroro blushing. "Besides, I wanted you to be happy"

Luckily for Giroro again, Natsumi hasn't heard that. She was already making breakfast.

While she was preparing some French toasts, she was thinking about Giroro. _He is really well-looking. He is strong, tanned, he has blonde hair! Moreover, I get along with him, it's like my best friend. Maybe… he really feels something for me. It's hard to say but I do have feelings for him. In fact, I realized that a long time ago, but something told me that it wasn't right. But now… Wow, how superficial I am. Giroro is a good person, alien… whatever. It doesn't matter to me if he's a frog or human. Well, yes it does matter to me! I want him to be human like me, and I want him to give up the invasion. But, well, I have to figure out if he is into me_.

Natsumi was very determined, as always, and she was going to find right now if Giroro was in love with her.

"Breakfast is ready"

"Coming" said Giroro.

He sat next to her and the two started eating.

"Giroro, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mall. I need to buy a bikini"

"What?!" Giroro almost chocked. _If Keroro was here, I'd think that this girl is a robot controlled by him and Kururu, but they are all so busy_ …

"Don't you wanna come with me?" Natsumi teased leaning on him.

Giroro couldn't help it, so many years restricting himself, and now she was in front of him. He leaned on her and said to her ear "If you continue teasing me like that I'll do to you things… that I never did to anybody"

Natsumi blushed.

"Wanna come or not?" _I have to be positive that he wants me_.

Giroro leaned on her more and kissed her. It was a short kiss from all the restrained love that he has kept for himself.

Natsumi was about to slap him, but then she realized that it was the prove. Giroro wanted her.

"Sorry" said Giroro realizing what he have done.

"Do you love me?" asked Natsumi.

"A little late to deny it I think" Giroro has no other options but to tell her the truth. It has been long enough.

"For how long?"

"Since the day I met you"

"So, you cared for me all this years and you were silent about that. Oh, and you also listened to me complaining about Saburo. You poor thing!"

"Are you mad?" asked Giroro, a little worried.

"How can I be mad to you? You saved me a lot of times, you cared about me more than Saburo have. And you just kissed me! I think that I may be falling for you too, Giroro"

This was so much, Giroro kissed her again, deeply this time. She kissed him back and they went to the couch. They continued kissing. Giroro tried to be gentle, he didn't want to push things. Natsumi broke apart and lay down over Giroro. They continued kissing like that until Natsumi realized what she was doing. I'm on the top of him. He must think that I'm a…

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" asked Giroro with concern. "Did I make something wrong?"

"No, it's just. I'm sorry. I don't know why I act like this. I have never been with anyone, and now I'm here, over you"

"It doesn't bother me, but we'll make things at the speed you want. Don't worry. I've been waiting for years, I mean" Giroro said while caressing her face. "I can wait a little more"

Natsumi laughed so hard that Fuyuki woke up and headed down the stairs quickly.

"Natsumi, what happens?"

Fuyuki saw the scene: her sister on the top of some guy.

"Fuyuki!"

Natsumi sat properly.

"This isn't what you think, em…" She was blushing and so was Giroro.

"Who are you?" said Fuyuki trembling.

"Em… Giroro"

"What?!" said Fuyuki "Natsumi, are you dating Giroro? How cool is that?

"We're not dating!" said Giroro and Natsumi at the unison. They blushed realizing that.

"OK, you will know. Anyway, Momoka invited me to her private island. Would you want to join us?"

"Do you want to?"asked Natsumi to Giroro.

"Sure, but don't you need a bikini?"

"Giroro, I was just… teasing... you know"

"Oh…"

"But I bet you need a swimsuit, don't you?"

Giroro said nothing.

"Sure Fuyuki, we'll join you, but we need to go to the mall first if you don't mind" stated Natsumi.

"No of course not, Momoka will come to pick us in two hours. As long as you are here before, you can go"

And they went to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Shopping**

 **In the mall…**

"Giroro, if you are going to be human for the rest of the summer, I think that you will need clothes" said Natsumi.

"A soldier doesn't need a lot of clothes. I have this T-shirt and a pair of pants…"

"Just shut up, you need clothes! I understand that you don't wear clothes, but don't you want to be a human?"

"Only during the summer…"

"Well, in this case you need summer clothes. Let's go" said Natsumi happily.

Giroro knew that he couldn't say no to her. So he didn't say anything else and agreed.

"I think that this shop is perfect" said Natsumi. "Come on" . Natsumi grabed his hand and they entered the store holding hands.

"Welcome, if you need any help ask me" the shop assistant said.

"Natsumi! How are you? Long time no see you". Satsuky and Yayoi just entered the store. They haven't seen Natsumi since the beggining of their first year in college because the friends went to different universities, so the three hugged during a while. Then Yayoi said:

"Natsumi, aren't you going to present us to your boyfriend?"

Natsumi and Giroro blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend" responded Natsumu shyly.

"Well, I saw how you two entered here holding hands" said Satsuky teasingly.

Natsumi didn't know what to say. She and Giroro haven't talked about their relation since they were kissing in the couch.

"Just joking Natsumi" said the two girls, feeling a little bad for their impertienent words.

"No, don't feel bad. It's just, in a way… we are knowing each other. Giroro they are Satsuki and Yayoy. Girls this is Giroro"

"Hi" said the two girls.

Giroro saluted them in a military way, putting his hand on his forehead. Satsuki and Yayoi thought that Giroro was a little weird, so they decided to stop bothering the couple and left after hugging Natsumi again.

When they exited the store, Natsumi laughed.

"Giroro, what were you doing? You're not at work, people don't greet like that" Natsumi imitated him.

Giroro blushed a lot.

"Don't worry, let's get you some clothes and a swimsuit"

After Natsumi had picked different kinds of clothes to Giroro, he went to the changing room, Natsumi waiting outside.

"Hey, Natsumi, I don't know how to… put on those things" said Giroro , who was inside one of the changing rooms.

"And what do you want me to do?"asked Natsumi.

"Come here and help me"

"What? Giroro… I want to help you, but… a girl and a boy in a changing room… People might get the wrong way you know. But, oh why not?"

Natsumi entered to the changing room.

"Hi" said Giroro.

"Hi" replied Natsumi.

They were very close to each other. Giroro and Natsumi were blushing. Then, Natsumi started taking off Giroro's clothes.

"You know, we need to talk about our relationship. I don't mind being your girlfriend, as you said before that you were in love with me... we might try it, at least during this summer, like a trial period. What do you think?"

Giroro was overwhelmed. He didn't expect that. He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her and she kissed him back, while finishing taking off his shirt.

"I assume that your answer is yes" said Natsumi between kisses.

Giroro kept kissing her, more and more passionately. He couldn't believe that. After all those years, he got Natsumi to be her girlfriend! At least, during the summer.

Natsumi broke apart. With her arms on his chest, she said:

"Well, enough! Let's take off the rest of your clothes and..."

"Natsumi isn't that a little fast?" said Giroro, teasing.

Natsumi blushed, realizing what she just said, but she kept taking off his clothes and showed him how to put them on.

"Okey, and now that you know how it works, it's your turn! Put on your swimsuit!"

"Aren't you ashamed of seeing me naked? I mean, I know that pekoponians are sensitive about those things"

Natsumi haven't realized that and she blushed even more.

"Since you're human now… Yes, you're right, I'll wait you outside. How embarassed I am!"

"No need to be embarassed, Natsumi" Giroro pulled her close "I don't mind"

"Oh Giroro, you're such a pervert!"

"Wait, you said that you wanted to see if I can put on a swimsuit. Don't blame me"

"Arghh, just put it on, I'm not going to look, though"

 _What a mess! I feel so ashamed. Why am I behaving like a little girl? Giroro is making me feel that way, like when I was in love with Saburo. I'm so sure now: I'm falling for Giroro…_

"Natsumi! What do you think? Does it fit well?"

Natsumi turned red. _He is so handsome! This red swimuit fits him perflectly. I want to kiss him, again. Never happened before with Saburo_.

"Natsumi?"

Natsumi nodded. _I'll show him how handsome he is later, in the beach_ thought Natsumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Day at the beach**

"The water is perfect. Giroro, come with me!" said Natsumi waving at him from the water.

"Salt water! Can't go!"

"You're human now! No excuses! Are you afraid of something?"

"Me? Afraid?"

Giroro went right to the sea, with Natsumi. He grabbed her from the waist and throw her into the water, almost making her fly.

Meanwhile, Momoka and Fuyuki were sitting in the hotel bar, watching them from the distance, while having some drinks.

"I'm glad Natsumi and Giroro are finally together" said Momoka.

"Yeah, me too. Good for Natsumi and, of course, for Giroro. He has been years wanting her. You know that during this school year, when my sister was dating Saburo, he got late to every meeting. Sarge told me. They were really worried"

"I think that the best that could happen to Giroro is giving up on the invasion. They're not going to make it and, more important, they don't want to succeed"

"You're right, Momoka. They are all very happy here. They just need some excuse"

Momoka sighed. She was remembering the plans that she and Paul did to make Fuyuki love her. She kind of miss that.

"Fuyuki, I have an idea! Said Momoka almost screaming. "We're going to create the perfect love atmosphere for these two lovebirds" said Momoka pointing at Giroro and Natsumi. "They will get together this night!" Momoka said like she was going to win something.

"But, Momoka, they're already together!"

"I know, I meant physically together"

Fuyuki blushed.

"Momoka, honey, she is my sister! I'm not going to help her to get THAT! If you want to create a romantic atmosphere, that's OK, but I'm not doing anything weird!"

"Oh, sorry! If it wasn't for Keroro you and I wouldn't have…"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Momoka!"

Momoka laughed.

"Let's create the perfect night for your sister and Giroro!"

Giroro was now sunbathing, next to Natsumi. She was leanig her head on his shoulder, all wet. She was happy to be there, with him. It was perfect! She really needed that, a friend, a boyfriend, whatever, to hang out with.

"Want to go to the water again?" said Natsumi, kissing him on the nose.

Giroro and Natsumi run to the sea holding hands. They fell to the water and they started kissing. Natsumi wished that nobody was looking. Fortunately, nobody was. Fuyuki and Momoka were too busy with the preparations. Giroro broke the kiss as he look on Natsumi's eyes. _She is so hot. Frog! I can't believe I'm finally with the woman I love._ Almost without thinking he kissed her again, more deeply and he touched her under the upper part of the bikini.Natsumi blushed _. He is so determined. I can't believe I'm with the red frog right now. He seems so human. And it feels really good. I'm really comfortable with him. On the one hand, I want to speed up things with Giroro, I never felt that way with Saburo. On the other hand, I'm sure he is very experienced, I can guess that by the way he is touching me. But, it's normal, I suppose, he is a soldier and they, well, don't have bonds and can do whatever they want. Although Giroro don't seem that kind of frog, but it's the most logic xpalantipn for what he's doing with me._

Natsumi broke apart.

Giroro realizing what he was doing said:

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you, Natsumi! I'm very very sorry!

"No it doesn't bother me" said Natsumi.

"Then why you seem uncomfortable with me?" asked Giroro.

" Because of you! You're so perfect, so experienced. You seem to know what you are doing, touching me and making me feel really good. I bet you have been with lots of girls back in Keron. I know that it doesn't matter now, but I can't stop thinking about you with other girls and I'm afraid to be one more of them"

Giroro laughed.

"Natsumi, my love, I have to be sincere"

"Here it goes, the list of frogs you slept with"

"No, no… The truth is that I've never been with anyone. In fact, my first kiss was with you yesterday. And I really don't know why I'm acting like this..Maybe it's an effect form the pills. I'm usually very shy"

"Wait, pills?"

"Yes, I take them every morning. That's why I'm human"

"Well, go check the effects! I'm sure that Kururu gave them to you. You are insane, Giroro"

"Yes, insane for you, Natsumi. I wanted to be with you than anything else in this world"

"Giroro…I'm sorry to have thought like that. I want you too in my life. You've become more and more important over the years"

Giroro kissed her and make her sit on his lap. They continued like that all the afternoon.

Giroro was overwhelmed. He didn't expect things to go so fast between them. He got a little too excited, but Natsumi was fine with it. She understood Giroro's behavior, although he didn't understand what he was doing. He has always controlled himself and now… He had to ask Kururu about those pills.


End file.
